Il mio rotto Angelo
by VinnieStokerLover
Summary: Crystal came from a broken home. when England saves her and she choose Italy for a father will she fit in.


''GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT,'' a man yelled as he chased a small child who was 5 years old.

The blonde hair girl was crying. She has bruises on her cheek and scars on her arms. It started to rain.

The child ran then tripped. She was crying. Till she felt arms picked her up. She thought it was her father so she started to screamed.

''Calm down love, i'm not going to hurt you,'' an British voice said. The child calmed down but still crying.

''THERE YOU ARE YOU BRAT,'' The man said and walked towards them. ''Sir you got my daughter there, so can I have her back,'' the man asked.

The child grabbed the British man's shirt tightly and kept crying. ''No,'' the man said. ''no? what the fuck…she's my damn daughter not yours,'' the man hissed.

''And you abused her? bloody hell there's no way I'm letting you touch this child again,'' The blond man said and hold the child tight.

''Fine who needs her anyway, she was just useless,'' the man yelled and walked away. The child then begin to cry.

''Shh there there love, the man's gone, what's your name,'' the blond British man asked. ''Crystal,'' Crystal said.

''Well love I'm England and would you maybe want to come with me to the meeting,'' England asked.

Crystal nodded. England smiled. ''Good, let's be off then,'' he said.

 _ **Later**_

Soon when they got to the meeting, and opened the door. They heard yelling and screaming.

Then Crystal started to cry. Everyone stopped and turned to England and her. ''Yo bro why do you have a child,'' America asked.

England told everyone what happen. ''Poor bambina ve,'' Italy said. ''So where is she staying England aru,'' China asked.

''She totally going to stay with the hero,'' America shouted. ''Nein, she's going to stay with the awesome me,'' Prussia said. ''She's staying with the king,'' Denmark said then got to choke by Norway.

Everyone was fighting who she's going to stay with. ''Hey everyone calm down, let her decided,'' England yelled.

Everyone went quiet and watched Crystal. She got up and walked towards Italy and she fell on his legs. Italy smiled and picked Crystal up. ''Ve bambina picked me, ve I'm going-a to be the-a best papa-a ever,'' Italy said.

''Good for you Italy,'' Germany said. ''Hai [yes] good for you Italy-sun,'' Japan said. ''Ve grazie [thank you] Germany, Japan,'' Italy said.

''Si [yes], they're right Italy, I bet your going to be a good papa to Crystal, I know your going to take very good care of her,'' Spain said.

Italy smiled and nodded. ''Si grazie big brother Spain,'' Italy said. ''Papa,'' Crystal said and grabbed Italy's hand.

''Si bambina,'' Italy said and look down to her. ''I'm hungry,'' she said. ''Then lets-a get-a something-a to- eat bambina, I'm-a also hungry,'' Italy said and smiled.

''Okay papa,'' Crystal said and they walked out the meeting and went in Felicano's car. He drove back home and cook some pasta.

Upon arriving back home, Italy had run straight into the kitchen, placed you on the countertop and had started to make you pasta. You tilted your head as you watched him. Within minutes, he had finished.

"There! One plate of-a pasta for you!" He placed the bowl in front of you, and you looked down in surprise.

"A-All for me?" you asked.

"Si! I hope you like it!"

Crystal picked up the fork and stuck it in, taking a big forkful and biting. She beamed – it tasted wonderful.

"It's amazing!" Crystal chimed, beginning to eat the rest.

"I'm-a so glad you like it!" he smiled.

Upon finishing, he took away the bowl, before asking "do you want-a some gelato?"

"Huh? What's that?"

"You don't-a know what gelato is, I need to fix this!" He rushed through another door, and was back a moment later with a tub, the contents of which he proceeded to scoop into a bowl.

"It's-a strawberry flavor!"

Crystal scooped some up and put it on her mouth, eyes widening.

"It's cold! But super yummy! Thank you, papa!"

''Papa,'' Crystal said. ''Si mia bambina,'' Italy said. ''Papa, are you going to protect me from my other daddy,'' Crystal asked and was crying.

Italy got up and picked Crystal and put her on his lap. ''Si I am, I-a may not look strong but if-a that guy comes and-a takes you-a away, I will-a not let-a him do that,'' Italy said.

Crystal smiled and hugged him tight. ''Grazie papa,'' Crystal said. Italy smiled and hugged her back.

''Your welcome mia bella bambina,'' he said and kissed Crystal's forehead.

 **Few weeks past**

''Ready or-a not, here-a I come Crystal,'' Italy said. They were playing hide in seek in at the park.

Crystal was really good hider. ''Ve bambina, your so good-a at-a this-a game,'' Italy said and smiling.

Crystal was at another tree where he couldn't see her. She giggling as Italy tried to find her till a hand came and grabbed her arm.

She gasp and saw her old father came back. ''Got you little brat,'' he said.

While Italy trying to find her, he begin to worry. ''Ve fratello, have you seen Crystal any-a where,'' he asked.

''If-a I tell-a you idiota, it-a would-a be cheating,'' Romano said. Then they heard screaming. They turned and saw Crystal being dragged away from her father.

''Crystal,'' they yelled and ran to her. ''Papa, don't let him take me,'' Crystal cried. ''Shut u your brat,'' the father said and hit her with his hand.

Something in Italy snapped and he attacked the man. ''LET-A MY-A BAMBINA GO YOU BASTARD,'' He yelled and kept punching him.

Romano grabbed Crystal and walked backward where he was shocked as he saw his younger brother attacking the man.

Soon the police came and arrested the man. Germany, Spain and Japan came and when Romano told them, everyone was shocked.

''Italy did vhat,'' Germany asked as he couldn't believe what he heard. ''Si it's true potato bastard, I-a saw it with-a my own-a eyes,'' Romano said and crossed his arms.

''Papa was a hero,'' Crystal said and giggled as she hugged Italy. Italy blushed and smiled. ''I-a did it, to-a save my-a bambina, I didn't-a want-a her to get hurt-a what her-a mean-a father did to her-a,'' Italy said.

Soon Crystal fell asleep on Italy's arms as the others went home and Romano and Italy were in bed with Crystal. ''Um...fratello, I-a want to-a say-a what-a you did-a for y/n-a was brave-a and I-a am proud of you-a,'' Romano said.

Italy smiled. ''Grazie fratello,'' he said. ''And-a don't you-a tell Spain-a about that ever-a okay-a idiota,'' Romano asked. ''Okay fratello,'' he said and looked at Crystal.

He kissed her forehead. ''Te amor bella bambina,'' he said and fell asleep as well.


End file.
